moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnethil Manawhisper
Biography Early Life Arnethil led a rather standard life in the House of Manawhisper's estate: Manawhisper Manor. He spent his days with his two siblings, often playing the entire day away and neglecting his studies. This all came to an end when he was sent away to learn the path of the Sunwell priest, for years he toiled away in that place. Learning his craft, becoming stronger with the Light. Battle-Cleric He lived as a Battle-Cleric when conflict arose, eventually learning to use heavier armour and larger weapons to act as his instruments of holy wrath. A sort of proto-paladin back in the days where they did not exist. The Silver Hand Arnethil was one of the first of Quel'thalas to join the Silver Hand, he was not -the- first, that honour laid on someone else. He excelled in their teachings, quickly becoming a holy instrument of the light during the first and second wars. The Fall of Quel'thalas - Rebirth As many elves know, either from first hand experience or from stories, Arthas and the Scourge assaulted Quel'thalas in order to ressurect the Lich Kel'thuzad. He fought bravely, able to stall the Scourge for seemingly hours at a time with his mightly blade blessed by the Sunwell's waters. However, it was not enough. When the scourge reached Manawhisper Manor, he made his final stand. Refusing to allow the scourge to wipe out his family from history, he sent the rest of his family, much to the detestment of Garethil Manawhisper his son, away from the manor. He killed many, many scourge to stop them from reaching the others. Slaying Death Knights and other undead in the tens, however nothing seemed to stop them. The more he would cut down, the more that would come. His light was spent, crippled and with a runeblade through his chest, he dropped his mightly blade into the dirt and surrendered to the coming darkness.... But then, something stirred him in his eternal slumber. The Scourge had witnessed his strength and skill, and with the cold sting of frostmourne's shadowy tendrils he was raised as a Second Generation Death Knight. A harbinger of death and destruction to destroy his own homeland and beyond. He did just that, using the very runeblade he had been impaled with as his weapon, he slaughtered. Hundreds of elves fell to the Death Knights blades. He had been forged in the darkness of death, and tempered in the blood of his kin. Service to the Lich King Years passed, more and more souls were sent to Arthas's cursed blade as he worked to slaughter all that lived. He was such an example of the monsterous death and destruction the Death Knights were bred for, that he was elevated to the rank of Scourgelord. Given his own set of Saronite plate that echoed in design to Arthas's own armour. Bestowed with this new rank, he was also given reins over one of the new frostbroods. Terigos. The Fall of the Lich King No King Rules Forever. Those were the words of the father of Terenas Menethil, at the top of Icecrown. This would hold true, at the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, Arnethil who was currently stationed with the Death Knights of Acherus, would be freed by the Ashbringer. His own will restored, he quickly ventured to Northrend to end the man which had damned him. Working within the newly formed Knights of the Ebon Blade and eventually the Ashen Verdict, he was part of the last assault upon the Lich King's Citadel of Icecrown. As Arthas's life faded from this world, a new thought dawned on him...What was his purpose now? He searched far and wide, eventually settling on killing the remaining Scourge and Enemies of the Ebon Blade. Armourments Armour Arnethil wears a thick Saronite plate, styled after The Lich King's own armour. It is nearly indestructable, and compltely immune to the light. Weapons Arenthil wields a variety of weapons, but none more prominent than his Vampiric runeblade. This blade was the very same blade that took his life, and contains a shard of his very soul. It is incredibly powerful, and able to reap souls from recently fallen mortals and demons. He is able to use these souls to passively increase his own power, or detonate them all at once for devastating effect. It was recently discovered that his runeblade is Ered'nash. Magical Abilities Being a Death Knight comes with perks, such as the ability to use Necromancy with ease, bend shadow and void to his will, and channel the icy winds of northrend to rend his enemies in two. He draws the fuel for such power from the souls and life force of others, which he reaps with his Runeblade. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Undead Category:House of Manawhisper Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade